No Place I'd Rather Be
by Amberflame805
Summary: In this hilarious one shot we are reminded of what makes us Neonclan


Amber snarled. "Shade you can not eat the set. No not the curtain either. No not the camera. No not the actors. No you can't eat me. BUT WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TOUCH THE POTATO."

Shade wrinkled up her face and sighed. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Not eat everything in sight?"

"You're no fun."

Amber sighed. "Go eat Echo, okay?"

To the sounds of screams in the background Amber inspected their holiday set.

"It's perfect! We'll put on the best show Neonclan has ever- Shade stop licking the camera."

Shade sighed, dropping Echo's remains in front of Amber.

"Can you put that anywhere else?"

"You don't like it?" Shade have her a hurt look.

"The shredded corpse? It's a very… interesting…?"

Amber looked around. "Okay. Crap Echo was our lead-"

At the moment a sexy winged demon fell out of the sky.

"Hello bitches, the sex god is here."

In a sullen unison Amber and Shade replied "Hello Balloon."

"So need any help?"

"From you? No."

The demon queen grinned evilly. "I'm going to go find my sex slave now. We're going to have a busy night. She winked and disappeared and a far off voice called out "I AM NOT A SEX SLAVE."

" I don't know what's sadder, that she refers to my wife as a sex slave in front of me, or that my wife is a sex slave to my mom."

Shade looked up from licking the curtains. "You have a sad existence."

"I really do."

Amber shook her head. "Okay now we need-"

At that moment a dragon fell out of the sky on Amber head.

"EKJNEJNRJIJIIJRIJRJNJRNJRNRRJRIJJIRIJRJIRIO"

The dragon glared at Shade's bloody mouth and at Echo corpse. It opened its massive jaws and swallowed Shade whole.

"Nice dragon." Amber tried to back away as the dragon turned to face her. It gave her sniff and then flew away.

"…Okay then."

Just then a tall cloaked figure fell on Amber's face.

"OKAY IS THERE LIKE A HOLE IN THE SKY?! WHO BROKE THE SKY?!"

Grand stood up and brushed himself off.

He swept his gaze across the set his eyes finally landing on Amber.

Amber glared at him. "What are you doing here?'

"Greetings Amber."

"Yeah yeah now why did you fall through the sky?"

"Though it pains me to admit it I do not know."

"Great."

Grand's eyes narrowed as he saw the carcass of Echo.

"Is that my daughter?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. It might be Stormy because she had night in her name too but it might be echo of the raging night not the echo of heathers but then again it might be the Stormy echoes so yeah."

Grand stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Yeah I don't get it either. Conclusion: Stop changing your pen name people!"

"Either way an innocent died at your hands."

"What-"

Grand grabbed Amber and flung her to the ground. He pinned her wrists and stepped on her back.

"OW GET OFF."

He leaned down his face inches from hers. "You have murdered an innocent-"

Amber pulled up with all her strength and gave Grand's face a good sllluuuuuurrrrrrppppp.

He squealed. "EW EW EW SHE LICKED ME." He ran off and jumped through the sky back to wherever he came from.

Amber looked at the hole. "I'm going to have to do something about that, it's messing up the lighting for the camera."

She stood up and brushed herself off. She grasped the edges of the hole and heaved herself through cuz she's just swag like that.

"We need a new lead…. Hey Splash!" Amber walked towards her friend as Grand disappeared around the corner frantically wiping his face.

"Yes Amber?" Splash eyed her warily.

"We need a new lead on the Neonclan Christmas play."

"I though Echo was the lead."

"Yeah she was but then she got eaten by the understudy and then the understudy got eaten by a dragon that fell out of the sky and shit that sounds weird even by Neonclan standards."

"Yeah it really does." Splash started to edge away.

"Wait! Please we need you!"

Splash crossed her arms. "Fine but if I get eaten then I'm suing you."

"Is there reception in stomachs?"

"Shade swallowed the Wi-Fi earlier."

"Oh that's why I've been getting bad connection all day!"

"Yeah. Anyway what do you need me to do?"

Before Amber could respond the Sex God fell of the sky.

"What the fucking hell? I just walked in the sky how can there be a hole in the sky in the sky?! Eh this is Neonclan. Wait. There's a hole. FFFRRRRREEEEEEEDDDDOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Amber turned and ran towards the hole. "There's a way out of here! Finally!"

She dove forwards just as Balloon vaporized the exit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"More than 40 Os? That hurts Amber." Balloon shook her head.

"I'm stuck with you people for eternity I have a right to grieve."

"Fair point."

Amber made a grave and put a single rose on it. "Farewell future. Farewell life."

Balloon rolled her eyes. "Oh come of we're not that bad."

Amber laughed. "You're funny. Wait! Oh no, the set is in the sky beneath us! We can't do the play!"

Balloon sighed. "Just give us a speech or something Amber."

"You're acting like the old Balloon-"

"Heya bitches I'm here to save your Asses."

"Hi present Balloon."

Past Balloon looked her up and down. "Well I'm not needed here. I can't wait to see what Muffinclan's like in the future! I bet it's a lot more active. I'll go tell Bolt that you all are fine."

Before Amber could tell her what happened to Muffinclan she was gone.

Amber sighed. "The people we used to be. Wait I know what to do instead of the play!"

She turned the projector on. She then turned on the music.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea__  
><em>_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be__  
><em>_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

"We've traveled so far together, and as long as we stay together nothing will ever touch us!"

_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay__  
><em>_Strolling so casually__  
><em>_We're different and the same, get you another name__  
><em>_Switch up the batteries_

Images flashed on the screen. Bolt her eyes on fire, a cat with a balloon burning curtains, a adorable little girl with a fish, Cherry laughing, Quiet smiling.

"So much has changed!"

_If you gave me a chance I would take it__  
><em>_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it__  
><em>_Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me__  
><em>_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be__  
><em>_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

"We've been through so much!" Fight after fight appears on the screen. "So much has gone wrong. But through it all we've prevailed, and come out stronger for it! Together we stand, together we stay!"

_We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace_

"We try to find happiness but nothing ever goes our way."

_Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete__  
><em>_It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity__  
><em>_As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be_

"We've lost so much." A darker looking Bolt glares down at the chaos below her with Quiet by her side. They exchange a glace and shake their heads. Muffin stands a little away, no longer smiling, her eyes dark as well. She gives them a questioning glace. Quiet disappears. Bolt wavers, staring down at the place that she raised, that she made, that she loved. She watches the fighting, the hatred, the way her people turn on each other. She sighs. She shakes her head at Muffin sealing Muffinclan's fate once and for all.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort; we have traveled land and sea_

"We've gone so far yet we haven't reached dour destination yet. Through pain and suffering we faced."

_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

"We are forever! Together our legacy stands, and in our loyalty and our pain we bring a new future! No matter how many times we fail, no matter how many times it ends in flames, we keep fighting, and even when it seems like our fate is to always be in shreds, we keep fighting. Because we make our own destiny, and our sweat and tears has brought us a future.

_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene__  
><em>_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat_

"Our hell has brought us heaven. With each other, together we have our victory."

Amber sighed. "Sometimes you drive me nuts. Sometimes I want to leave. But they crazy truth is that

_As long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be."_

She smiled. "Come on everyone sing it with me. And so everyone opened ther mouths and sang, memories in their eyes. Even Bolt had lost faith in them, not believing they could do it. That they would ever be free. But together we stood through it all, and together we emerge, a legacy of stubborn bullheaded people who wouldn't give up. So in perfect harmony they sang; "

_As long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be"_

Bolt stood with Muffin, arms crossed, watching the Neonclanners below her. Muffin smiled. "They really did it. Those crazy insane nuts really did it!"

Bolt shook her head and grinned ruefully. "Yeah. They sure did. Almost makes me wish we could go back."

"But we can't. You now that."

Bolt sighed. "I know."

She turned casting one last long look over her shoulder and whispered, "Goodbye friends." And she was gone forever.


End file.
